Electricity and other forms of energy have been used in homes and businesses for more than one hundred years to bring illumination and environmental comfort to the occupants. Although the benefits of these features cannot be denied, the costs associated with their use can be significant or even burdensome at times. Fossil fuels are a limited natural resource that may be used by municipalities for generating electricity or used directly by the consumer for heating. Inefficient use of these natural resources creates a higher demand that directly affects a person's finances on a local level while affecting economies of countries on a global scale. The present invention teaches a safe method to isolate electricity while facilitating energy conservation with intelligent control.